1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a trailer hitch and, more particularly, to a trailer hitch that includes a V-guide for directing a trailer tongue into alignment with a ball on the hitch.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As is well understood in the art, some vehicles are equipped with a towing hitch that allows a trailer or other towed vehicle to be coupled thereto so that the towing vehicle can tow the trailer. Generally, the trailer hitch is mounted to a rear support structure of the towing vehicle proximate the vehicle's bumper, and includes a hitch ball having a certain diameter. The towed vehicle typically includes a trailer tongue that extends from a front end of the towed vehicle. The trailer tongue includes a cup in which the hitch ball is positioned to couple the hitch to the trailer tongue. A securing mechanism within the cup, such as a metal flap, is selectively positioned around the ball when it is inserted in the cup to securely hold the tongue to the hitch.
When the towed vehicle is detached from the towing vehicle, the trailer tongue is generally supported on an adjustable front leg or stand so that the cup is positioned higher than the ball of the hitch. When the operator of the towing vehicle attaches the tongue to the hitch, he will back up the towing vehicle to position the hitch ball just below the cup. Once in this position, the tongue is lowered onto the ball by cranking down the stand using a jack device.
Generally it takes a significant amount of experience and skill for the vehicle operator to accurately position the hitch ball below the tongue cup when backing up the towing vehicle to connect the towed vehicle to the towing vehicle. Regardless of the operator's skill and experience, it is nearly impossible to exactly position the hitch ball at the proper location. Therefore, the operator usually must use the trailer tongue to manually move the towed vehicle in a right or left or front or back direction to provide the exact alignment. Because the towed vehicle may be large, heavy and cumbersome to move, this is sometimes a very difficult task.
It would be desirable to provide a hitch that assisted the towing vehicle operator to align the tongue cup to the hitch ball when attaching a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle.